You can fool yourself
by typhoidcandy
Summary: A series of drabbles I've written on my tumblr account. Most will involve the Loki/Darcy and Thor/Jane pairings, and some will even be crossovers. Do enjoy!
1. skinny dipping

**A/N:** These are all drabbles that were either requested or ones that I randomly felt like writing on tumblr. There will be crossovers involved in some of them. Also, a warning, most of these are Loki/Darcy drabbles because right now they're my obsession. No regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>lokidarcy - skinny dipping**

Loki always liked priding himself in being able to keep his composure in even the most dire of situations—minus that time he tried destroying an entire race of frost giants just to prove something to father. So when the human girl known as Darcy Lewis suggested they go 'skinny dipping', he scoffed at her impudence and tried to 'politely' tell her no. Of course he had no idea what this 'skinny dipping' was, but it sounded like a silly human ritual to him.

Nevertheless, Darcy wasn't one to take no for an answer so she dragged Loki to the lake despite his protests.

Ignoring his pride in keeping his composure, Loki lost his patience with this daft girl. "Human, I do not wish to take part in one of your idiotic human rituals." He told her icily and she let go of his hand—he wasn't going to admit that he missed the warmth of her hand in his cold one because, _because it's not true!_ He inwardly scolded his train of thought.

Darcy rolled her eyes. She was getting sick and tired of being called 'human'. _I have a name, dammit!_ "It's not a ritual, stupid. It's fun." She told him as she began to strip off her clothes.

Loki watched curiously as she did so. He's seen humans swim in what were called 'bathing suits' and her undergarments resembled them. It was when Darcy took off her undergarments revealing her bare chest and buttocks that a blush crept up his neck and cheeks.

Maybe Loki wasn't as composed as he liked to think he was.


	2. meeting her family

**jane/thor – meeting her family **

This was going to be the very first time Thor would meet Katie, Jane's six year old niece. Jane had always been nervous introducing him to her relatives—what was she supposed to say? "Hey, guys, this is my fiancé, Thor, the god of thunder." Not an easy task. But she was especially nervous with Katie.

Katie was so young and very protective of her only aunt. Jane wasn't so sure if her niece would be able to understand that this gigantic mysterious man was going to be her new uncle. She was also nervous of how Thor would react. She's never seen him interact with children before, so this was sort of an initiation for him. She figured at the rate they were going, they were going to be having kids of their own real soon.

All of her fears and concerns left her five minutes after their introduction when Katie began using Thor as a human—erm, Asgardian –jungle gym, and Thor laughed joyously with the child.

By the end of the day, Katie had braided Thor's hair and Jane knew it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. destroying toasters

**jane/darcy/fandral – destroying toasters**

"Jane! Fandral killed the toaster with his stupid sword!"

When Jane walked into her kitchen—if it could even be considered that, it was so damn small—she found her toaster smoking, in pieces, and Fandral the Dashing standing rigidly with his sword raised up as if to attack her toaster once more. Darcy was glaring daggers at him and Jane was assuming that he had just ruined the girls breakfast.

"Are you serious? That's the fifth toaster this week!" Jane exclaimed, hands on her hips and a scold on her face. "What is with you Asgardians?"

Fandral's eyes were still narrowed at the contraption he just destroyed. "What unnatural object is that? Burnt sliced bread came flying out of it!"

Fandral had just learned of sliced bread a few days ago and he quite liked it. So when two burnt slices of it flew up from the metal box he was more than a little shocked.

"It's a toaster, moron! It's toasts bread, I like mine burnt!" Darcy shouted, this was the fifth time her breakfast has been ruined because an Asgardian freaked out when the toaster popped out the toast. She was sick of it! "Jane, make him buy a new one like you made Thor do!"

Darcy didn't quite care that she sounded like a child, she just wanted her toast!


	4. vampire meets scientist

**A/N:** This is where the crossover comes in... with True Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>janeeric northman – vampire meets scientist**

The woman smelled and looked like any ordinary human, but Eric Northman knew there was much more to this Jane Foster than meets the eye (or nose). Maybe it was her bubbling personality and her good intentions—and in a way, she reminded him of Sookie minus the faerie blood.

"I don't understand why you're exhausting yourself into an early death trying to find him, star-girl." Eric says to her one night while she's rapidly writing down long complicated equations on a whiteboard. Although he is quite impressed with her determination to bring a god down from the heavens. "Maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"No," She told him quickly. "He promised that he would come back."

"Then why hasn't he?" Eric countered.

Jane gave him a look, pausing an equation to answer him. "I don't know exactly, but I know something happened that's preventing him from coming back."

Eric laughed at her then, but later on Jane was proven to be right when Thor returned to earth. Maybe that's why he liked her so much, because—unlike Sookie—when in love, Jane knew what was real and what wasn't.


	5. furry creatures

**jane/thor/kitten – furry creatures**

Thor fought through flooding waters and mud to rescue the animals in the shelter. A major storm hit Florida, and while other S.H.E.I.L.D. members went to go save the people, Thor went to save the animals from shelters that were abandoned.

He blamed Jane for this. He's always liked animals, but he's never liked them _this_ much until he moved in with Jane. The woman loved animals! She would play with them, coo at them, she would love them as if they were her own children. Soon enough, Thor would react the same way whenever he saw a furry little creature.

So, his heart quite literally broke when he saw a kitten mewing desperately, soaked to the bone, trying to escape from the cage it was trapped in. Thor quickly removed the cage door and took the small creature out of it. It was the last animal in the shelter. He held it close to him as he fought through more water and mud to exit the shelter.

When Thor was able to return to New Mexico, he had no time to shower off the mud from either him or the kitten he decided to bring home with him. So Jane was quite surprised to open their front door revealing her muddy boyfriend holding a muddy kitten. "Thor! What happened?" She asked taking the kitten from him and immediately began cooing at it.

He explained what happened and Jane smiled happily at him. "Oh, Thor, you're a hero!" She kissed him on the lips then.

Thor made a mental note to save little furry creatures more often.


	6. victory

**A/N: **This is where the smut comes in ;)

* * *

><p><strong>lokidarcy - victory**

Darcy bit back a moan. _Don't let him win. Don't let him win. Don't let him win. _She chanted in her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe not seeing him would make this easier.

But then his tongue ran against her clit and she whimpered. This was a losing battle to begin with. She was going to lose. He was going to win—like always. She could at least stall his victory, right?

Loki glanced up from her spread out legs and grinned wickedly. "Come now, Miss Lewis. Just say it once. Say it once and the torture is over. We will _both_ win." He promised her carnally.

_Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!_ She chanted viciously. She wouldn't let him win with words. Not this time.

Loki's grin widened and he plunged two of his long fingers into her and then he pumped and he laughed delightfully when she cried out and gripped onto the sheets tighter.

He pumped and he pumped and he pumped. Finally, he added back his tongue and Darcy was no match. She cursed her weak will and gave him what he wanted.

"Oh!—King Loki!"

The king was the victor once again.


	7. under the stars

**A/N:** Now some more smut!

* * *

><p><strong>janethor – under the stars**

When Thor returned to earth, he made love to Jane Foster under the stars.

Two years was too long to be away from her, and she agreed. It seemed like the moment S.H.E.I.L.D. was done with him (more like he eventually snuck off on them so he could be with his Jane) Thor and his astrophysicist couldn't keep their lips off of each other or their clothes on each other.

Jane is a drug, he decided as she rode atop him, the silence of the night being interrupted by their sounds of love making. She is a drug, his drug. She was the one thing he couldn't live without. He could live without his family and his hammer—he's already done it and survived (thanks to Jane). But living without Jane for two years was by far the worst thing he had ever gone through. Being without her was a drug withdrawal that never ended. There was no life without Jane Foster.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She whispered to him as she came closer to her climax.

He craved hearing those words from her. He craved her. He wanted her, he needed her, he loved her.

And when they both sated their need for each other, he told her so.


	8. goodbyes

**A/N: **This will be the last True Blood crossover. Unless someone requests more of it on Tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>janeeric northman - goodbyes**

When Jane brought Thor back from Asgard, Eric knew that their friendship was over. Jane's life had been about bringing Thor back. She had been trying to bring him back for two years and now she finally did it. She's only known Eric for a few months and he didn't even know if they were truly friends. Eric didn't really have friends—he had Pam, but she was his child and he loved her above all else. He couldn't say that he loved Jane. He liked her, he admired her.

So, when Thor returned to earth, Eric decided it was time to return to Louisiana. He had only been in New Mexico helping their Sheriff with a vampire problem, which had eventually become so bad that it became S.H.E.I.L.D.'s problem as well. The 'business' had been finished months ago, but he stayed because he was intrigued with the human astrophysicist who was so determined to bring her god down from the heavens.

He didn't plan on telling Jane that he was leaving, he didn't think it necessary. He didn't owe the woman anything, but he ended up bumping into her when leaving.

"Hey, Eric!" She greeted him cheerily and he honestly tried not smiling. She was just so happy, he's never seen her this happy before. "Where are you going? I thought we could all go out tonight since we brought Thor back."

He loved that she included him in the process of bringing Thor back. He certainly did nothing to help bring the thunder god back to earth—he was there for his own selfish needs. Jane certainly amused him and he blamed that fact on why he stayed in this wasteland for so long. "I cannot join you." Eric told her firmly and she replied with an 'oh'. "I'm returning to Louisiana tonight."

Jane seemed taken aback by this information. She should have known though. He couldn't stick around forever. He had responsibilities back at his home. Eric was shocked when she jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tight. "I'll miss you." She said voice raw with tears because she knew he wasn't coming back.

Eric's arms wrapped around her waist and he hugged her back. He thought, _what the hell?_ No one was around and he most likely was never going to see this woman again, might as well have a heartfelt goodbye. "I will miss you too, star-girl."


	9. terrified

**jane/thor - terrified**

Thor was shaking. He's never been _this_ scared before. Not even after his father banished him to earth and stripped him of his powers. No, Thor deemed this far more stressful and horrifying.

_What if she says no? What if she says we're moving too fast?_ The thunder god wondered fervidly as he paced in Jane's lab where he was waiting for her anxiously. Maybe he was going about this too quickly. It took Jane two years to bring him back down to earth, and he's only been back for a few months. Maybe asking for her hand in marriage now was too soon. Regardless, Thor knew he couldn't imagine a life without her.

The two years without her were pure torture. Life without Jane Foster in it wasn't much of a life at all. He had barely even eaten—if it weren't for his mother and Sif forcing food down his throat, he wouldn't have eaten at all in those two years. The closest he could get to her then was through Heimdall—it wasn't enough, it was never enough. It was maddening and he had constantly wished he had Heimdall's all seeing eyes just so in those two years he could have at least _seen_ her.

His tormenting thoughts came to a halt when Jane entered her lab. She smiled brightly when she saw him. "Hi, sweetheart."

And then the words came tumbling out of his mouth. "Marry me, please?"

There was a moment of confused silence and Thor feared the worst. But then Jane smiled tearfully and said—"Yes, of course."


	10. the return

**loki/darcy – the return**

Darcy felt her heart skip a beat when she saw a flash of green from the man walking past her. She knew it was him, she could always sense when it was him. She couldn't really explain it. Ever since their rendezvous the last time he was here on earth, she's felt connected to him—even after he was gone.

She smiled at his back when he stopped walking abruptly, feeling her eyes on him. She loved it when he wore civilian clothes, he was always so sharp. He wore his dress suit, his trench coat, and her favorite green scarf. His raven hair was combed back and all she wanted to do was run her fingers through it.

Finally, Loki turned to her with his oh-so familiar look of stoicism. Darcy felt butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to run to him, hug him, tell him that she missed him—but that would be totally pathetic.

"You're back." She said breathlessly instead.

He nodded once and replied. "For now."


	11. trick or treat

**A/N: **this chapter is longer and has some smut in it. enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>darcytony/loki – trick or treat**

Darcy is pretty sure that it was Tony Stark's idea to have an annual S.H.E.I.L.D. Halloween party and she's pretty sure that Nick Fury either doesn't care to join in on the festivities or he simply doesn't know about it. Regardless, Darcy is psyched that it's happening because she hasn't been to a Halloween party in _years_.

She didn't really know what to expect, but she was wowed when she walked into the party room. The room was transformed into a spooky themed haunted house. There were fake cobwebs hanging on the walls and the ceiling (at least she hoped they were fake), the lights were dimmed down considerably, they put something on the walls that made them look like rotting wood, gigantic spiders were hanging from the ceilings (once again, she hoped they were fake). _Tony may be annoying, but he can decorate a room!_ She thought fully ready to party.

She wasn't all that surprised when an already drunk Tony Stark dressed as Superman approached her with a stupid grin on his face. She prepared for the worst.

"Catwoman, you made it!" He greeted with a drunken grin.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Tony, I told you I was coming like fifteen times."

He burst out laughing. "You're _coming_, huh?" Then he laughed some more.

Darcy blinked. _Really? He's a thousand times worse drunk._

"Did you come to whip me?" He asked pointing at the whip hanging on her belt. "I never realized how big your twins are, by the way."

_Oh yes, much-much worse._ She knew that it was a bad idea dressing in a faux leather body suit with cat ears and a whip was a bad idea. It's just that _she_ wanted to be sexy too. Jane was dressed as sexy Tarzan Jane (guess who her Tarzan is), Natasha dressed as Power Girl, and even Pepper looked damn hot as Wonder Woman. No one at S.H.E.I.L.D. ever noticed her. She wanted to be a sexy awesome woman too! What better than Catwoman?

But Tony was being drunk and stupid now. No one talks about her girls.

"Ooooh, I am _so_ telling Wonder Woman what you just said!" She threatened him immaturely.

Tony's eyes went wide. "Later!" And then he scurried off.

Grinning in triumph, Darcy sauntered over to the 'bar'. There was a punch bowl and she's 99.9 percent sure that it's spiked. She poured herself a big cup.

"Well, me-ow!"

Being that she already encountered drunken Tony, when Darcy turned around she was expecting Clint, or one of the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents, maybe even Steve… Hell, maybe even Coulson! She was _not_ expecting Loki. Drunk Loki especially. _Can gods even get drunk?_ She wondered. Apparently they could.

There was a big doofy grin on his face, his eyes were glazed over, and for some reason he was holding a chocolate cupcake.

"Hellloooo, kitty-cat."

"Oh dear god, what did you drink and how much of it?" She asked seriously, but for some reason Loki thought it was hilarious and he laughed.

"I have had twenty of the celebratory drinks called 'vodka shots'." He replied proudly and Darcy nearly dropped her spiked punch.

She's 100 percent sure Tony had something to do with that. Probably challenged him to a drinking contest or something. However, she would get plastered off of like two vodka shots. How the hell was he able to have _twenty_? Darcy quickly reminded herself that he is a god and he is now currently drunk.

"That's crazy—and Loki, why aren't you dressed up?"

"I _am_ dressed up, kitty-caaaaattttt." He sang and she's positive that she's never seen him this happy before. Drunk, but happy. He was having a good time.

"It's _Catwoman_." She corrected him. "And Loki, you're dressed in a business suit. An expensive looking suit, but a suit nonetheless."

"I am a mortal business man." He replied giving her a wink and she giggled despite herself.

"That's hardly a costume, stupid. How about you be Bruce Wayne instead?" She suggested suddenly getting a bright idea. "Ohmigod! You can be my Batman!"

"Who?" Loki tilted his head to the side adorably.

_Since when is Loki adorable? Pull yourself together, Darcy. You haven't even had a drink yet!_ She scolded herself.

"Don't worry about it." She assured then looked down at his hand. "Now what's with the cupcake?"

He suddenly snapped out of his confusion and beamed brightly. "Ohhh, it's a delicious chocolate cupcake. Here, taste it!" He then shoved the cupcake onto Darcy's face.

"Dammit, Loki!" She yelled over his laughter and the music, and she tried wiping the smeared cupcake off of her face.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Loki got very into her personal space then began licking the chocolate frosting off of her face making sensual 'mmm' sounds. Darcy's eyes went wide and she nearly jumped back, but his arms flew out, wrapped around her waist, and held her in place. He continued licking her face and _damn, it feels good_. She thought in a haze. Pushed up against her, Darcy felt a certain 'hard' organ in his pants. _'Damn, he's big._ 'He suddenly stopped and she made an involuntary sound of protest. "Darcy… you're wet."

She nearly choked. "W-what?" She questioned stunned. "Ho-how the hell do you know that?"

Loki grinned like Cheshire cat. "Because you just told me." He replied wolfishly and Darcy gulped. "Aaaand—" He then promptly grabbed her 'love canal' as she so affectionately put it. She squeaked in surprise. "I can even feel it through your leather suit, you naughty kitty-cat."

He began rubbing his long fingers against her. She bit down on her bottom lip. Hard. She was near tears. Behind the embarrassment of it all, it felt so damn magnificent and even though she was embarrassed beyond belief, she didn't want it to stop. _Stupid god of mischief!_

"You are a pretty kitty, Darcy. You want to play fetch?" He asked rubbing a little harder now.

She was trying not to moan. "Loki, dogs—_oh god_—dogs play fetch, not cats." She whispered, hoping to god that no one saw them. The last thing she needed was for everyone to think that she was some freak who did sexual things in public. "Loki, stop! There are people here! It's a damn party!" She whispered harshly grabbing his wrist and trying to push his hand away.

"What people?" He asked coyly.

Everything went dark then and Darcy felt confined. "Loki… are we in a closet?"

"Yes."

"You are so fucking weird! You are never allowed to have vodka shots ever again." She stated firmly and after a quick thought she added, "Or eating chocolate cupcakes."

In the dark janitor's closet, Darcy's tone spoke of no arguments, but Loki was… well, he was Loki.

"I do what I want, kitty-cat."


	12. creepy crawlers

**A/N: **This is a crossover with Spider-man... and I mean the Spider-man with Tobey Maguire. Not that I have a problem with Andrew Garfield. Just... Just Tobey will always be my Spider-man, okay?

* * *

><p><strong>darcypeter parker - creepy crawlers**

Peter knew the scream would come before it came. Spidey-senses. They came in handy.

So when Darcy shouted out, "PETER!" he was already up on his feet and running towards the frazzled girl. Ever since he _finally_ joined S.H.E.I.L.D., Peter's been spending quite a bit of time with the astrophysicist's assistant Darcy Lewis. The girl really was a blast to hang out with. A little loud, but he liked her.

When he found Darcy, she was running out of a room—Peter was assuming that it was where she 'worked'… assuming that she worked at all. He's never really seen her do anything productive.

Once she caught sight of him, Darcy practically threw herself at him and locked him into a vice grip, the side of her face buried into his chest. Peter blushed and tried to be more concerned with her well being rather than the close contact.

"Darcy, what happened?" He asked, putting a hand on her back as if that would be some sort of comfort.

"A spider! There's a HUGE spider in there. It looked at me with all of its eyes! Oh, God, it was so gross! Tell it to go away! Dammit, Peter, TELL IT TO GO AWAY."

Peter blinked. _What?_

Then he realized what she wanted him to do. "Darcy… just because my codename is Spider-man, it doesn't mean I can _communicate_ with spiders."

Darcy pulled back and gave him this weird look. "Then what the _hell_ is the point of your codename?"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S., <strong>Loki is on the sidelines prepared to kill _certain_ spider. No one touches his woman!


	13. no hope for the damned

**loki/darcy - no hope for the damned**

"I _never_ want to see you again, you understand? I want you out of my life for good, Loki." Darcy spat out the words like they were venom on her tongue.

A detached part of herself noted that Loki looked like a crushed child, but she was too emotionally wounded to let it touch her heart. Too betrayed and too pissed off.

"Darcy, _please_, she means nothing." Loki pleaded, and if this were a different situation, Darcy probably would have forgiven him for the sole reason that he was pleading. Loki doesn't plead. At least not genuinely.

But the situation wasn't different. This was really happening and it was killing Darcy from the inside-out.

"How could she not mean anything? She's your _wife_."

Just saying it was plunging a dagger into her heart. Just thinking about it was torture, and all Darcy wanted was for Loki to leave.

"I abandoned Sigyn hundreds of years ago!" Darcy inhaled quickly and glared, and Loki realized he said the wrong thing. "She's obsessive. She's always been obsessive of me. When I married her… I was different in those times. I've changed. _You_ know I've changed!" He told her desperately, but Darcy was having a hard time believing anything that Loki said.

"How long would it have been?" Her eyes were on him, cold as Jotunheim. "How long would it have been until you abandoned me too? Was I just some fucking game to you?" She shouts then and a tear rolls down her cheek, which she quickly wipes away. She promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of him. She would be strong.

Loki is hurt by her tears and thrown back by her question, shocked that she would think that of him—after everything they've been through—and yet he knew with his past and the recent event of Sigyn showing up, Darcy had every right to think so lowly of him.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you." He made to touch her, but she recoiled from him. His eyes stung and his hand dropped back down to his side. "I would never abandon you." He whispers. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

The words were hard for him to say. He doesn't remember the last time he's told someone he loved them. It may have been to Frigga. When he was a child. The words seemed so foreign, yet so right to say to Darcy. He figured he probably should have said them sooner and much more often.

"Just go, Loki." Darcy speaks barely above a whisper, but he hears her loud and clear. "Seriously, just leave."

Loki looked into her eyes imploringly, as if to find some glimmer of hope. Anything besides anger, sadness, betrayal, and hate. He found no hope in her big blue eyes.

So Loki left. And that was when Darcy allowed herself to cry.


	14. proposal

**A/N: **Wow, I haven't updated this in a while and I have a _bunch_ of little one-shots to post. Sorry about that, loves! I'll try to update more consistently now.

* * *

><p><strong>lokidarcy - proposal**

They were arguing again. They've been arguing a lot lately, Darcy noticed. Over such meaningless things too. Although she would admit that the make-up sex was fantastic (however, she began to suspect that Loki purposely started arguments just for the make-up sex). Currently they were arguing over Darcy working with S.H.E.I.L.D. and 'hanging out' with the Avengers. Loki didn't like it one bit. Darcy thinks he's being stupid. Even though they were on 'good' terms now, Loki still considers the Avengers his arch nemeses.

Darcy loves Loki, she really does, but he's been extremely annoying and clingy as of late. At first she thought it was cute, but it quickly became frustrating.

And by now their argument was getting beyond frustrating. "Look!" She yelled holding up her hands in a halting motion. "You need to stop. You need to stop _this_ right now."

"Stop what?" Loki asks crossing his arms over his chest, affronted.

"Trying to control me or make me hate the things that you hate. I'm not going to hate the Avengers just because _you_ do. I'm not going to hate anything because _you_ do." She told him in a huff. "For fucks sake, Loki, I'm not your damn _wife_."

Loki was taken aback and Darcy was secretly satisfied that she managed to render him speechless. But then she practically saw the wheels turning in his mischievous mind and before she could stop him from thinking any further, "Fine. Then we shall marry at once."

Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "What!"

"Would you like the wedding to take place here on Earth or would you like it on Asgard? On Asgard we have quite impressive weddings."

"Loki." She tried interrupting.

"We have enormous feasts. The food is simply divine. Wait until you have the dessert, you'll die!"

"Loki!"

"And we have the best and most talented seamstresses to make your wedding dress. Not to mention the royal wedding hall is breathtaking. For the wedding night, do you—"

"LOKI!" She shouted now, throwing her arms up in the air.

Loki immediately stopped explaining his home's customs. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You can't just decide we're getting married! You have to ask me first!"

He sighed in irritation. "Oh, fine." He got down on one knee and took both her hands into his. "Darcy, will you marry me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Wow, Loki, you're so romantic and original."

Loki gave her devilish grin. "Oh, my dearest Darcy—apple of my eyes, angel of my heart, wind beneath my wings—will you do me the honor of being my wife, my better half?"

Darcy wasn't amused. "You're so stupid and I am _not_ going to marry you."

His grin never vanished as he stood back up and towered over her. "You'll find that no is not an option."

She glared at him. "Loki, I'm not—"

"In fact, I must tell my brother the news at once." He told her, his grin turning even more wicked (if that were possible).

Her eyes went wide. "Loki, don't you—" But in the blink of an eye, he vanished.

Darcy knew she was in for hell now. Thor was going to be overjoyed, because for some reason he wanted Darcy and his brother to marry more than a fat kid wanted cake—he was such a friggin' mother. Jane was going to be pissed, because she already hated the fact that Darcy and Loki were even dating. The Avenger gang already thought she was crazy for dating Loki, now they were probably going to throw her onto the Looney-farm.

_Just great._


End file.
